


Uncomfortably Warm

by bluepact, lil blue (bluepact)



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepact/pseuds/bluepact, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepact/pseuds/lil%20blue
Summary: Jace rarely stops by in Ravnica anymore. Couldn't he, now and then, just to see Ral?





	Uncomfortably Warm

Ral was working in his lab alone, as usual. He was working on a project he didn't really care for, but he knew exactly what to do and he was being paid well, so he didn't complain. He had actually been by himself quite frequently, either that or going through people like dominos when it came to jobs or socializing. Nothing really stuck.

Nothing but Jace, the living guildpact that made Ral want to punch a hole through his wall.

Every time Jace would mention to Ral that he was leaving, Ral became enraged. But Ral was especially furious when Jace would leave very soon after returning from another plane.

Couldn't he stop and stay in Ravnica, even if nothing was to be done? 

Ral couldn't see why not. Besides, if Jace’s friends were as powerful and useful as he’d said, why not let them do the work for once?

There was a knock at the door too soon.

“One moment,” called Ral from his lab.

Ral brushed himself off. He fixed up his hair in the mirror, fixed his shirt and brushed his teeth. He wasn't expecting anyone that day. He wondered who it could be.

When he opened the door, Jace appeared in front of Ral’s eyes, looking more snug in his cloak than ever. In fact, Ral couldn't even see his face.

“Jace, I thought you were-”

Jace collapsed toward Ral before he could finish his sentence. He caught him just before he could break his dainty nose on his floor and get blood all over it and Ral’s pants.

“Okay. What's going on?” Ral asked. Jace didn't say anything, so Ral took him inside. He had to push him a little to get him to sit on the bed, and had to remove Jace’s hood himself. He had dark circles under his eyes. Ral could only assume that Jace hadn't slept in days, or perhaps he had been crying.

Ral shook his head. No, he just didn't get any sleep.

“Why are you back?” Ral said.

No response.

Ral sighed and sat next to Jace in the bed. He noticed Jace pulling his hood over his face again, and afterward how he squeezed his own bare hand with his gloved one.

“Do you think I’m a man?” Jace suddenly asked.

Ral froze. What kind of question was that? Of course he was a man. There wasn't any explanation for it, that was just who Jace was. It was the same for Ral, too. They were men, and that was that.

“Yeah, you're a man,” said Ral. “Why would you be anything else?”

“You're right, I'm sorry,” said Jace. He curled up a little. Ral could see Jace’s lip quivering past the dark shadow on his face.

“You know, you can't just waltz in here aloof, hood over face, and ask me if I think you're a man with no explanation,” Ral said. He turned Jace toward him by the lapels of his cloak, looking harshly into his hazel eyes. “I was already mad that you walked again, and you just come in here with that?”

“I… do have an explanation,” Jace said, looking away from Ral.

“Do share,” said Ral. He glared at Jace, just waiting for an answer.

“I was called a woman. That's why I came back.”

“What? How could anyone call you a woman. That's absolutely preposterous-”

Ral hushed up as he watched Jace shakily remove his cloak. It slipped off his shoulders and back against the bed. Next came his shirt, Jace unbuttoning the buttons-

“Wait, stop, what are you doing?”

“Oh, sorry, I’ll- I’ll stop.” Jace blushed, looking down at his legs. Ral followed suit. How could Jace make a face like that?

“Just tell me what you're doing,” Ral said, managing to speak clearly somehow.

“I- I’m showing you why…”

“Alright.”

Jace continued again until he could finally take his shirt off. But Ral didn't see a bare chest. Instead, he saw a tight fabric wrapped around Jace’s chest. When he looked up, he saw Jace’s cheeks brighten even more. Jace bit his lip, tears began to flow, and Ral wanted to hold him.

So he did. Ral grabbed Jace’s cloak as quickly as he could, and wrapped it around Jace tightly. He held Jace to his chest, rubbing his chin into his soft hair.

“That's it? That doesn't make you a woman,” Ral said.

Jace was frozen in place, his tears hot against Ral’s chest.

“If anyone says otherwise, just know you can come back to me, and I’ll electrocute them for you.”

Jace laughed against Ral’s chest, his breath so hot that it made Ral shiver.

“Or, you know, you can come back to me even if that doesn't happen.”

Ral felt Jace pull himself closer.

If this was what it was like to do nothing with Jace, then Ral wanted to do it over and over again. Even if it meant his face would be uncomfortably warm.


End file.
